Obvious
by Hatcheter
Summary: It was right under their noses the whole time. Sequel to ‘Care’.


Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine, and I would probably refuse it if it were offered to me. TV shows require too much care and feeding.

Notes: Sequel to _Care_. I'm tenatively calling this whole series _The Watchers_.

**Obvious**

by Hatcheter 

John Sheppard was unsettled. It was a familiar feeling when he was off-world, but for once it had nothing to do with potential Wraith ambushes or unfriendly local populations.

"Hold up a minute, Teyla," he said into his radio. "'Take point' doesn't mean try to lose the rest of us."

"_Yes, Major,"_ she replied, stopping a hundred yards ahead of them on the wide forest path.

John glanced over his shoulder at Ford. The Marine lagged a dozen yards behind him and McKay. He appeared to be watching his surroundings, but Sheppard suspected he was going through the motions. A Wraith chorus line could dance across his path and he wouldn't notice.

"Rodney, do you know what's going on?" he quietly asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," McKay replied, frowning at the Ancient scanner in his hand. "There must be some sort of electromagnetic interference keeping me from locking on to the energy signature. Whether it is atmospheric or some form of shielding, I can't say."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Not that. I'm talking about Ford and Teyla."

"Hmm? What?" McKay absently asked.

Sheppard reached over and grabbed the scanner. "Aiden Ford. Teyla Emmagan. They're your teammates, have you met them?"

Rodney reached for the scanner, but John pulled it out of his reach. "What are you…what about them?"

"They're both very distracted. I wondered if you knew what was going on."

"Me? Why would I notice if anything was wrong with them?"

"Good point," John said. He cupped his hands and blew warm air on his fingers. The planet felt much colder than the MALP had reported, and he regretted leaving his gloves in his quarters on Atlantis.

"It's not like I'm totally unaware of the people around me," Rodney objected. "But I'm not the psychologist in Atlantis; if you need one go see Kate."

"Kate?"

"Heightmeyer. Doctor Heightmeyer," Rodney corrected. "The expedition's psychologist."

Sheppard smirked. "Kate?"

"Weren't you worried about Ford and Teyla?" Rodney huffed.

John nodded to where Teyla stood ahead of them on the path. "Something has both of them distracted. I don't know if they're having problems, or if-"

"Problems? What kind of problems?"

John rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, McKay."

"What?"

_"Major!"_ Teyla called over the radio. _"You must see this."_

Frowning at McKay one more time, he trotted forward. Teyla stood at the tree line, looking down. The forest ended abruptly at the edge of a high plateau. Immediately before them a road was carved into the steep descent, cutting back and forth on its way down. On the plain before them spread the ruins of a once great city.

"This must be it," McKay said as he joined them. He reached over and grabbed the scanner from Sheppard's hand. "The energy signature is coming from…there," he said, pointing to an area near the bottom of the road.

"That's almost half a mile down, sir," Ford commented as he joined the others.

"I guess we better be careful then," Sheppard remarked. "McKay, lead the way. And stay sharp. Teyla, go with him," he added, staring intently at McKay.

Rodney shook his head, trying to figure out what the Major was getting at. Shrugging, he looked down at the scanner and started on the path.

Sheppard waited a moment before following, allowing the other two to get a ways down the path. "So, what's going on Lieutenant?" he asked after they had started their descent.

"Sir?"

"You and Teyla," John repeated. "What is going on between you two?"

"I don't know…" Aiden started.

"Don't play dumb, Ford. I know you've been seeing her for some time now."

Ford was silent, unwilling to meet Sheppard's eyes.

"This conduct is not becoming of an officer," Sheppard continued. "But I was willing to ignore it as long as it didn't affect your work as a part of this unit. I thought you two had that figured out, until today."

"So did I, sir," Ford admitted.

"So what happened?"

Aiden sighed. "I don't know, sir. After she got sick last week, she's said hardly two words to me."

"She spent the last week on the mainland with the other Athosians," Sheppard said.

"Even since she got back, she won't talk to me."

"Have you asked her what's wrong?"

Ford frowned at the major. "Yes."

"Well, then I don't know what else to tell you."

Aiden sighed. "Just once I wish that-"

"Major!"

Sheppard and Ford hurried to the edge of the road, looking down to see McKay hurrying toward the next bend in the road below them. They took off for the switchback ahead of them, rounding it in time to see McKay disappear down the next. The ran along the edge, looking down to see Teyla lying on the road thirty feet below.

Sheppard watched in horror as Ford stepped off the edge of the road. Aiden spread his arms and hit the steeply angled cliff, sliding feet first in a mostly controlled decent. He hit the road below and rolled, almost going off and down again.

By the time Sheppard had run down to Teyla's position, Ford and McKay were both bent over her. There was panic in Ford's eyes. "She's not responding."

"She's breathing," McKay said. "Her pulse is slow, but seems steady. I think her leg is broken."

"What happened?"

"We were talking, and she suddenly staggered and walked right off the cliff."

Sheppard pulled off his jacket and knelt above Teyla. "Help me roll her over," he instructed, carefully cradling her head in his hands. Gently, they turned her over onto her back. Teyla whimpered as her injured leg was moved, but did not regain consciousness.

"Do we carry her back?" McKay asked.

Sheppard shook his head as he covered Teyla with his jacket. "No, it's too far to the 'Gate, and we don't know how bad her injuries are. Is there anything around here?"

"What? Oh." Rodney fumbled for the scanner tucked in his vest. "We're the only ones here."

Sheppard held his hand out for the device. "Ford, McKay, get to the Stargate."

"Why?"

Sheppard frowned at Ford. "Get a Jumper and bring a medical team back here. We'll fly Teyla out."

Aiden was on his feet immediately. "I could get there faster by myself, sir."

"No one ventures off on their own."

"What about you?" McKay asked.

"I'll be with Teyla," John replied. "Look, the sooner you guys leave the sooner she gets medical attention."

Ford grabbed McKay's collar, hauling him to his feet. "Come on Doctor."

Sighing, McKay jogged up the road after the Lieutenant.

It was an hour before a Puddle Jumper flew over the cliff and down to his level, landing precariously on the road behind him. The ramp lowered and Beckett emerged, with Ford trailing close behind. Sheppard stepped back as two more men emerged with a stretcher, allowing them room to work.

McKay walked out of the Jumper and offered Sheppard a thermos. "I thought you might be cold."

John smiled as he opened the cap and released thick wisps of steam. He took a long draft. "Please don't tell me you took so long because you were brewing coffee."

McKay sighed. "Unfortunately, we didn't do a good job explaining the situation to Elizabeth. Ford was so panicked, I think she thought a whole Wraith armada has come down on you and Teyla. Elizabeth wouldn't approve a rescue until she had a decent grasp on the situation."

"Why didn't you explain things?"

"I was just trying to breathe. Getting dragged three miles by a twenty-five year old Marine is not my idea of fun. I collapsed as soon as we were through the 'Gate, and it took a while before I could talk."

"You fainted?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney glared at him. "I briefly blacked out from total physical exhaustion."

They watched in silence as Beckett and his medics carefully lifted Teyla onto the stretcher. Ford followed closely as the stretcher was carried to the Jumper.

"He's really panicked," McKay quietly commented. "Major, I think there's something going on between Ford and Teyla."

John's mouth moved, but no words came out as he stared at the scientists.

"Really," McKay insisted. "Do you see the way he's behaving?"

"Well, thank you for that bit of information, Rodney," Sheppard snapped.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. You asked me to find out what was going on, and I told you. If you couldn't see it yourself, perhaps you ought to pay a little more attention-"

"Alright!" Sheppard cut him off. "Let's go before Beckett decides to take off without us."

"I'll drive."

"No you won't."

o0o

John wasn't surprised to find Elizabeth in her office, working her way through the latest batch of scientific reports. He tapped on the window, getting her attention before he walked in.

"Major, how is Teyla?"

"Doc says she'll be fine. She broke her leg, but it wasn't very bad, and she doesn't have a concussion. She'll be out of the infirmary tomorrow."

"Good. What about Lieutenant Ford?"

"He's a lot calmer now, after I had Beckett slip a mild sedative into his coffee."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You didn't!"

John grinned. "Not as far as Ford knows."

She shook her head. "Did you know about his relationship with Teyla."

"I had my suspicions, but until today there was nothing about their conduct in the field to really concern me. I certainly didn't want to say something and just add new fuel to the rumor mill." He motioned out the window toward the control center. "I think they're making up for lost time now on this one."

Elizabeth frowned as she examined her staff. Not one person was focused on their work; most were chatting amicably at their consoles. A few of the guards posted in the control center had wandered in as well, and Bates was having an animated conversation with Zelenka.

"What are you going to do about them?"

"I'll let them gossip. Personally, I'm enjoying not being the center of attention."

"I meant Ford and Teyla," Elizabeth corrected, frowning when John grinned at her. He knew what she was talking about. "Is it acceptable to have team members in a relationship?"

"Oh, it's pretty damned unprofessional. But Teyla is a civilian, so the regulations don't really apply." John was pensive for a moment. "I suppose it was inevitable. We're far from home, and may never be going back. I won't oppose any happiness anyone manages to find. And, Teyla will be on crutches for several weeks, so I've got some time to figure out what to do next."

"That's very generous of you."

"Yeah, well, those two have had a rough day. No need for me to come down on them as well."

"_Major Sheppard?"_

John turned on his radio. "Yes, doctor?"

"_Teyla's awake. You may want to come down here."_

Sheppard frowned and stood up. Beckett's tone sounded almost pleased. "I'm on my way."

Elizabeth rose from her seat as well. "Is Teyla okay?"

John shrugged. "Beckett didn't say there was a problem."

They made their way down to the infirmary, curious and concerned. Rounding a corner, they found Lieutenant Ford sitting on the floor, his elbows on his knees and his hands pressing down on the top of his head.

"Lieutenant?"

Ford continued to stare straight ahead, eyes wide and unseeing.

"Ford!" Sheppard called, kneeling in front of the infirmary door and shaking the Marine's shoulder.

Aiden blinked and looked up. "Major. Doctor Weir."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's Teyla, ma'am. She's…she…we…"

The infirmary door slid open, and Carson stepped out and collided with John. They went down in a heap and the box in Carson's hands hit the ground, popping open and spilling its contents all over the corridor.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Carson demanded as he climbed off of Sheppard.

"Sorry, doc," the Major winced, as he rubbed the ribs Carson had kneed, searching for damage. "I though Ford had gone catatonic."

Carson glanced at Ford and grinned. "Oh, he's had a hell of a shock, I'd say." He picked up the box and began gathering its contents back up.

Elizabeth bent over and grabbed one of the objects. "You brought Cuban cigars to the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Only for important occasions," Carson said. "Aiden here will have a traditional use for them in about eight months."

"Tradition use?" Sheppard echoed, confused.

Ford swallowed and looked up, his expression absolute terror. "I'm going to be a father."

For the second time that day, Sheppard found himself absolutely speechless. Elizabeth grinned broadly. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"Th-thanks," he mumbled, embarrassed.

Elizabeth examining his expression. "She hadn't told you?"

Ford shook his head, and Beckett cleared his throat. "She didn't know for certain herself," the doctor said. "She's just as shocked as you are, lad. You should be in there with her."

Ford nodded, and slowly pushed himself to his feet. They rest of them stepped back as he approached the door. As soon as he was through they crowded around, watching as he tentatively sat on the edge of Teyla's bed. He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes, and she sat up, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Elizabeth reached out and grabbed Sheppard and Beckett as they started to move forward. "Give them a moment, guys."

"That's my patient in there," Beckett objected.

"She'll still be there in five minutes."

Elizabeth turned and walked toward the nearest transporter, and Sheppard fell into step beside her. "This is unexpected," she quipped.

"It certainly changes things," John agreed.

They were quiet after that, slowly walking through the city. "Is there something else on your mind John?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes there is. The response time in getting the jumper out was pretty poor."

Elizabeth frowned at the unexpected topic. "I wasn't sure exactly what I would be sending them into."

"If it had been a real situation, Teyla and I could have been captured or killed by the time the Jumper arrived. I'm not saying it's anyone's fault," he added, as Elizabeth started to protest. "We haven't planned for a situation like that."

"Do you have something in mind?"

"I'd like to designate Jumper 5 as a medevac unit. Load it with extra medical supplies, and give Beckett exclusive use of it. We'll have to work up some training for his staff on what to do in combat situations, but I think it's something they can handle."

Elizabeth nodded. "Do as you see fit."

"I'll go talk to Beckett about it, and then head up to the Jumper bay. I'll need to set some things before I turn the ship over to him. The last thing we need is for him to crash the Jumper because he was trying to fine-tune it."

"Maybe we should designate a pilot for him."

John shrugged. "He's actually getting pretty good, as long as he remembers he's not a fighter pilot. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Right now?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled as the topic changed again. "I've still got some technical reports to read."

"Don't bother with Zelenka's report on Ancient light bulbs. There's nothing important there."

Elizabeth paused in mid stride, looking at John in surprise. "You read the scientific reports?"

"They're automatically emailed to me. I skim through them to see if anybody is working on anything dangerous, then I delete them."

"Is that why you act so bored in the scientific meetings?"

"No, those meetings are just boring. I'll be taking Jumper 5 up to test its systems. Why don't you come along, and I'll tell you what's important in today's reports."

"I thought you liked being ignored by the rumor mill."

John grinned. "I don't think anything else will be talked about once everybody knows that Teyla is pregnant," he said, raising his voice to make sure a pair of passing techs heard the last few words.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh as the pair quickly walked away, conversing rapidly. "You're a very bad man, John."

He smiled at her. "I have my moments. So…?"

She smiled back. "How about an hour from now?

* * *

Author's notes: This took a bit longer than I expected to get written. I guess that A&P test took more of a mental toll than I thought. Apparently, a couple nights of not sleeping until dawn works wonders for my muse. ;)

I've gone and completely broken from canon now. I think this is the last in this little series. At least, until a new plot bunny is spawned that demands to be written.

As usual, there was no betaing, and y'all are welcome to point and laugh at my mistakes.


End file.
